


Retrospective 53 Minutes

by demonladys



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonladys/pseuds/demonladys
Summary: Bandori drabbles and prompts.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Hikawa Sayo/Shirasagi Chisato, Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato, Okusawa Misaki/Shirasagi Chisato, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 55
Kudos: 162





	1. Tsugumi/Sayo - Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> edit 6/15/2020: i changed the title from Reverse Cascade  
> thought it'd be a good idea to have a place to just to post these little short things that aren't enough to warrant being their own fic. just weird ideas and prompts, single scenes and stuff. that kind of thing.
> 
> #1: sayotsugu comfort  
> #2: mocaran songwriter's block  
> #3: misachisa confession  
> #4: tomorin crush  
> #5: sayotsugu maid/butler cosplay  
> #6: yukisayo kiss  
> #7: mocaran hiding place  
> #8: ayachisa falling asleep  
> #9: sayochisa trouble sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by demonladys

The night sky was shining like a Christmas display, stars twinkling from the heavens into Sayo’s room. She laid atop a huge bean bag chair with Tsugumi beside her, their arms tangled around each other in an awkward position that would be uncomfortable if it were anyone but Tsugu. Through the glass screen door, she stared up at the distant flickers in black and their far-off warmth seemed to radiate from the girl in her arms. 

“Tsugumi,” Sayo whispered. She could feel herself starting to cry -- she was just so happy, it didn’t seem real. Maybe it wasn’t real, she worried. Like this was all some fantasy going on in her head and it was all going to fall apart next time she wakes up. She hadn’t truly earned this bliss, had she? But maybe the guilt and pain overwhelming her heart was proof enough that this was no dream.

“Hm?” Tsugumi replied, gentle as always. “What is it, Sayo?”

“I love you,” she tried to fight back her tears. She put up a good fight at first -- that is, until Tsugumi’s cheek nuzzled against her own.

“I love you too.” Her fingers slid onto Sayo’s cheek and rubbed against a stray teardrop. Nothing got past Tsugumi. “Sayo, you’re crying. A-are you okay?”

“A-ah…” Her efforts to hide it were in vain and her heartbeat fell into an off-kilter rhythm. “I think so. I’m happy? I don’t think I’m used to being happy.”

Tsugumi’s lovely voice spoke softly near her ear. “It’s okay to be happy, you know. I still have to tell myself that sometimes.”

She sunk back into the bean bag and let the other girl’s kindness envelope her soul. “Do I really deserve this though? I… I’ve been so horrible to the people I care about. To Hina, to Lisa and Ako. And everytime I apologize, they forgive me without question. Do I really deserve the kindness you and everyone else offer me?”

“Mmm,” Tsugumi pressed her face against Sayo’s, softly, but with faint assertion. “You shouldn’t think about those sorts of things.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I catch myself thinking about it too sometimes.” Tsugu’s lips graced Sayo’s cheek with a light kiss. If she was trying to cheer Sayo up, it worked. A little. “It doesn’t really matter though, does it? I don’t know if you deserve it. But it’s what I want. What do you want?”

Sayo closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Even though she couldn’t see the girl beside her, she could still envision the smallest details. Her worrying eyes and considerate smile, the loving care she put in her motions. “I want you by my side. Just like this.” With the back of her hand, she wiped away the stream on her other cheek. “Forever.”

“Hehe,” Tsugumi giggled at the notion. She pulled her body closer to Sayo’s and the warmth they shared grew even more luminous. “When should I tell your parents that I’m marrying their eldest daughter?”

“H-hey!” Sayo protested. Her heartbeat went wild and she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. She knew it was just a joke, but it was unfair. Those thoughts were so surreal, yet so euphoric. They were dangerous, too. Imagining Tsugu in a wedding dress -- or maybe a tuxedo? -- was more than her heart could handle at the moment.


	2. Moca/Ran - Songwriting Block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from DivineNoodles

Ran’s room on a Sunday, no practice ‘cause of rain. Moca strummed a thoughtless chord on her guitar’s strings, which grew more brittle with every passing note. At this point it seemed like they were never gonna figure this out. “How was that?” she asked, knowing full-well the two of them were getting nowhere.

“Moca, you’re not even trying,” she replied without looking up. Her face was buried by the pages of lyrics she’d written within the prior week.

“Hehe~ Guilty as charged.” Despite her playful demeanor, she might’ve been even more frustrated at the lack of progress. They’d been at it for hours trying to forge a melody for their next song, but they were both at a complete loss. Ran had the lyrics, but no riff seemed to capture the vibe she was going for. “How about this one?” she asked before strumming a series of notes she thought she heard in a video game a few years ago…?

“Isn’t that melody copyrighted?”

“Ohoho, so Ran recognized it.” She felt the urge to joke around more, but cut herself off. By now she really was just trying to distract herself. Whoops. She leaned back and her head bumped the side of Ran’s bed. “Babe, I’m tiiired. Can we do something else?”

Ran finally lifted her eyes from the pages and looked Moca in the eyes. “I feel like I’m getting close though. Like I can hear it in my head, but it’s faint?”

“Hmm…” Moca stared at the ceiling for a split-second and tried to find an excuse that Ran wouldn’t reject outright. She admired Ran’s persistence, but even a strong-hearted girl like Ran needed time to cool off and refresh. Her eyes then turned toward the shelves behind Ran, lined with old CDs and albums. Some of them were hella vintage, probably wouldn’t even work on a modern device. “Why not listen to something from your collection? It could help us get inspired.”

Ran looked back at the shelves now herself. “Huh. Yeah, that might work?” To Moca’s surprise, Ran took the bait without question and grabbed one, blowing the dust off before returning with a CD and a pair of earbuds. “Want the right ear?”

“You know it, babe,” Moca answered.  _ “Fufufu~”  _ she thought to herself, devious with pride.  _ “Ran really loves to share her music with me.” _


	3. Misaki/Chisato - Confession...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what this is, but i'm sorry about it.

“Who’s your celebrity crush?”

Misaki still recalls all the times someone threw that meaningless question at her middle school and every single time, she had no answer. She was never the type to follow trends or pay attention to the actors’ names when she sat down to watch a movie. And she wasn’t remotely interested in any of the dull and oversaturated men that her classmates would namedrop during those conversations. What was even the appeal of obsessing over people who were famous for spending more money than anyone should own to look good on the big screen? It’s not like those girls would ever have a chance to date someone light-years beyond them. That was Misaki’s attitude for the longest time -- it’s just so pointless.

So why does she stutter every time she sees that horrid girl’s face? Behind the school, she slides along the outer brick wall until reaching the place where sycamores grow. Even just the back of her radiant golden hair and eerily perfected posture could send her thoughts into a daze. From the shadow of tree branches, Chisato Shirasagi turns back to her. “Misaki, you’re early.” Before she can even act, she’s forced herself against the wall and tastes the rough against her skin. What a disaster… How is she supposed to live peacefully when that wretched woman is always in her thoughts?

When she had first heard whispers of the elegant and mature child actress from the second-year class, “There’s an actress at our school? That’s cool I guess,” was all she could muster. Seriously, what’s the big deal about that? It’s not like that makes her better than anyone else. And when she finally got the chance to meet Chisato Shirasagi, she was by no means the glorious star the other first-years had talked her up to be.

Misaki rips herself away from the brick and approaches with caution. “A-ah, hey! Y-yeah. I… uh, thought I should come here ahead of time just in case. Didn’t expect you’d be here already…” A lie. Of course Chisato would be here already. After she’d so carefully slid that note into her shoe locker without even crumpling it and chose such precise words.  _ Meet me behind the school in twenty minutes. There’s something I’d like to discuss. _ Is that a fucking death threat? Misaki’s sweating down to her neck and tugging at her collar like someone who’s really, really stupidly in love with someone way out of her league who might be about to murder her. It’s not like she’s in love with a celebrity. No, it’s more like… she’s in love with a mean girl who happens to be a celebrity? She glares at Chisato in an attempt to save face, but the damage is already done and Chisato smiles back. “A-anyway, what did you want to discuss…?” She hates that fake smile Chisato always wears. She hates that it almost looks real because she’s spent years perfecting it and she hates that she’s the only one who seems to know the difference. Aside from maybe Kaoru and Kanon.

Chisato chuckles playfully to herself. “You’re an interesting one, Misaki. I called you out here because I’m interested in you.” The only thing more annoying than Chisato’s fake smile is Chisato’s devious smirk. That girl is too clever for her own good. She’s got the calculating capabilities of a politician paired with the emotional mimicry of a trained child actress. Which, again, is what she is. And that makes her especially hard for someone like Misaki to get around -- someone constantly surrounded by loveable idiots. So she’s stuck here with her all red in this precarious situation, being pulled along by Chisato’s teasing.

But she’s not about to let herself lose just because of love. After all, what fun would it be if she were just another adoring fan who can’t read the space between her words? “Is that so?” A breeze sweeps through and sunlight covers half of Misaki’s face; the branches’ shade slides around the other half. “You could at least be honest about that. Just tell me what I fucked up and I’ll fix it.”

Chisato’s confident smirk breaks into a relaxed half-frown. “Ahah. Yes, I suppose you of all people would figure it out. You’re not like the others.” For a rare instant, Chisato’s demeanor suggests something she’s never shown Misaki before. Is this… honesty? Her face right now, it’s not bright or kind or cheerful. It’s not strong or unflinching. It’s just… Chisato. “I suppose I just wanted to end things quickly. It’s obvious how you feel about me. But you don’t look at me like the others do. Like I’m special because I’ve been in movies.” She sighs, then shoots Misaki the most wistful glance. “Rejecting you is harder than I expected.”

Misaki’s fingers tighten at her side and she keeps a steadfast face. She focuses entirely on Chisato’s lips as they are now. Serene. Truthful. “You’re not special. Why would any of that make you special?” She’s not even concerned about the preemptive rejection. Though her heart is going crazy and she’s sure the red has yet to dissolve, she’s not sweating nearly as much. Now she’s too focused on a new goal: see more faces like this one.

Chisato’s eyes grow narrow. She raises one eyebrow and grins. “Ha. This is what I like about you. You don’t even care that I’m Chisato Shirasagi.” She pulls up her left hand and starts counting on her fingers. “Kaoru, Kanon, Hina, and you, Misaki. How is it that I can count the number of people who don’t care on one hand?”

Misaki steps in closer, right in front of Chisato now. She swipes Chisato’s counting hand into her own and tugs down on her Michelle cap, though she knows it’s not enough to hide the shame of what she’s about to say. “Yeah, I don’t care about any of that. I never did.”

Chisato’s eyes open wide and she scans Misaki once or twice. It’s uncomfortable as all hell -- like she’s passing judgment or… maybe seeking some kind of solace. “Misaki, are you worried about me?

Misaki gulps all the saliva she can down her throat and realizes that there’s basically none and oh god her throat is so fucking dry right now she could die for a water. Not letting that sour the mood, she lets her fingers weave between Chisato’s. And hey, she’s not protesting -- she’s even guiding them in. “You’re so frustrating. I like you way too much.” Chisato could surely feel the sweat from Misaki’s palm by now. But hey, she’s gotten this far. No point in worrying about that now. “But you’re way out of my league. So let’s just get this over with and we can move on. Do you wanna go out?”

Chisato stares briefly at her with an almost condescending gaze in her eyes, then pulls on her hand and jerks her to the side. Misaki almost trips, but manages to bear through and keep her balance. “Fu… fufu… fufufufu!” She’s laughing unlike ever before. It’s not playful (well, maybe a little) or nervous (or, just a tad) but it’s maybe not quite the honest laughter Misaki wants to see. Misaki’s face is burning like mad the whole time and that sweat on her palm soon turns to stickiness. It’s gross, but almost kind of sweet. “You really are interesting, Misaki. Fufu… why not? I’ll accept your offer.” 

At the sound of those words beneath the sycamore’s shade, Misaki stares deep into her eyes, her lips quivering. Her head is spinning and she’s got no fucking idea what to say but oh god is this real? Chisato squeezes on her hand. Yes, it’s real. She’s all sorts of confused and shocked and also maybe a little bit happy? Her heartbeat is steady, yet anything could change that in a blink and the rest of her muscles feel so uneasy. For now, she focuses on keeping it together and ignoring any memories of how incredibly bold that move was -- otherwise she’ll surely collapse from embarrassment.


	4. Rinko/Tomoe - Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> belated bday drabble for @silversilky!! hope you enjoy  
> for the record, i dont know shit about guilty gear

The Udagawa residence living room always has that sleek, modern vibe with its monochromatic color scheme and checkerboard tile floor. There are orchid rugs laid out on the floor and shelves of pale black and shadowy white, containing a variety of knick-knacks and game consoles and classic manga that both sisters have definitely read at least a dozen times. Rinko sits back against the velvet couch and feels the weight of her body sinking deep into the cushions. It’s so fancy yet so relaxing, like she’s wandered into the lobby of a five-star hotel by accident. The dim lighting would have you convinced if the furniture alone wasn’t enough. 

As much as she wants to just take a long nap in the comfort of this sofa, she can’t get too complacent. She grips tight onto her dualshock controller and focuses onto the huge LCD screen across from her. Quickly, she swivels the control stick with a precise series of inputs followed by slamming the square button. Faster than her mind can process the inputs, she flings the stick back just in time for her character to block a flurry of attacks. As soon as there’s an opening, she takes it, dishing out a quick combo and going in for the kill.

“Slash!” a voice announces from the surround-sound speakers along the TV’s perimeter. “Jack-O wins!”

“Damn!” Tomoe shouts from right beside her, stomping her foot on the wooden floor in a faux rage. “Rinko, you’re too good at this!”

“Fufu… You’ve been practicing, though… You got me down in that second round...”

Tomoe stretches her arms out before resting one over Rinko’s shoulder, causing a shift in the pulse of her heart. “Only on weekends, but I’ve been kicking ass with Sol online!”

Rinko giggles to herself, comforted by Tomoe’s husky voice and sporty enthusiasm. She sets her controller on the den table in front of her and lets the tension in her hands settle. Rinko doesn’t normally visit the Udagawa house unless Ako invites her, but her bandmate isn’t home today. Tomoe was the one to ask her over, which she’s done for the last couple weeks now and for some reason she can’t stop accepting the offers. It’s rather pleasant to visit, actually. Even without her dear friend who calls herself Demon Princess around, the Udagawa house is like a second home for her.

“You’re a beast with Jack-O though. What made you pick her up as your main? Is it ‘cause she plays a piano like you?”

“Oh…” Rinko starts to fidget in her seat. It’s so embarrassing to admit, but she knows Tomoe well enough. No reason not to say it. “Actually… I chose her because… She has a nice figure…” She can feel her face turning crimson, heating up with a cast of Fire inside her cheeks.

Tomoe backs off and gives her a funny look -- not judgemental, just shocked. And there’s the faintest hint of red on her, too. She clears her throat and speaks again, this time ogling Rinko up and down. “You know, you’ve got a nice figure too. Haha, I guess you two have that in common!”

The moment those words grace her ears, the gentle warmth of Fire becomes a blazing storm with the force of Fire IV. Calamity makes its way through her heart and she can’t help the sweat dripping from her forehead. Every joint in her body quakes with a sensation she can’t decipher, and her brain is suddenly all clogged up. It’s like one of those artificial roadblocks that stop you from moving forward with the plot, but she’s got no idea what quests will let her clear the way or what words will prove the best response to Tomoe’s compliment. She musters up an “Oh… Thank you…” but on the inside she’s not sure if she wants to scream or squeal.

Is she overthinking this? Tomoe is hot as hell if you ask anyone ever, Rinko included. The pianist has had her eyes locked on Ako’s older sister for quite a while, but figured she’d never be anything more to Tomoe than her sister’s bestie. That sort of compliment, though… Tomoe had to know it’d leave her red in the face, right? “Um, Tomoe…”

Tomoe looks almost oblivious when she turns back and slides beside her once more, reaching across her back and resting it against the sofa’s upper rim. “What’s up Rinko?” Of course. Of course Tomoe is oblivious as all hell. It runs in the family.

“Do you…” she starts, before stopping herself with a chomp on her own tongue. It stings for a brief moment, but the pain dissipates and she reaches for the collar of Tomoe’s ruby red v-neck sweater. Her fingers clasp it with an intensity she only now learns she’s capable of, and somehow despite the intense flare within her face and heart she’s asserting herself without worrying.  _ If you want something done right, _ she recalls Sayo telling her during a student council meeting, _ you have to do it yourself. _ With that memory on repeat in her mind, she channels Tsugumi Hazawa’s spirit in her lungs and asks out loud, “Do you… want to kiss…?”

Tomoe’s expression turns dumbfounded, but she doesn’t protest. Rinko gives her all the time to break away. Rinko spots the ends of Tomoe’s lips starting to move, but before she can say something sweet yet stupid and mood-killing like “yeah dude, totally” Rinko’s already pulling her in closer, down to an even height with herself. She looks her right in the eyes. As much as she wants to look away when anxiety starts to catch up to her, she settles on closing them instead.

Right on cue, Tomoe’s lips brush against Rinko’s own. At first it’s just that -- an awkward second or two of lightly grazing each other. But once they connect, Tomoe’s going full force forward with assistance from Rinko’s hand still tugging on her collar. It’s sloppy as hell and ten seconds in, neither party is willing to pull back. She senses Tomoe’s muscular arms grabbing onto the back of her shoulders as she lowers herself backwards on the couch, still clinging to that soft sweater collar. A couple minutes ago she would’ve taken a nap lying down like this, but now she’s wide awake with Tomoe’s tongue sneaking through into her mouth. No time to rest when you’re making out with your bestie’s hot older sister.


	5. Sayo/Tsugumi - Maid & Butler Cosplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early birthday gift for @pyton!! enjoy!

Sayo trudges her way through the foreign halls of Haneoka academy, a stream of flame running nonstop right to her face. It’s the culture festival, so at least the students shouldn’t be too surprised to see an unfamiliar face. But why said unfamiliar face is dressed in a long, frilled dress consisting of a lower black layer and Victorian-esque apron while wearing  _ high-heels _ of all things, is another matter entirely. Did Maid Cafe REALLY have to win the vote for her class 3-A’s festival exhibit? She argued it was overdone, but even the student council president was in favor of it. She at least tried to pick one of the more modest outfits, but not being able to change before her visit to the neighboring school transformed what would’ve been a casual stroll to the second-year classrooms into one of the most humiliating treks she’s ever made.

There’s one saving grace: the whole audience isn’t even looking her way. They’re all clamoring and chattering amongst themselves, and unexpected whispers slip into her ears.

“Oh my gosh, she looked so… gorgeous!”   
“I can’t believe that was the vice president…”   
“K-Kaoru-senpai, forgive me...”

It seems like these girls just got their first crush, by the squealing of their voices and their breathy, flustered sighs occupying so much of the hall’s soundwaves. Sayo can’t help the twinge in her heart as jealousy floods her mind. She highly doubts some first-year is going to sweep her beloved away, but just knowing they got to see the main attraction before her drives her toward serene bitterness.

A quick trip up the stairs and she finds herself at the open doorway of class 2-A, greeted by an ivory-haired girl dressed like herself with a catlike smirk across her face. “We’ve been expecting you, Sayochi~ Right this way,” Moca says while stepping out of the way and swinging her arm toward the classroom with a flourish. Sayo responds with a silent nod and a slight glance in her direction, which is enough gratitude to make Moca’s smirk grow by the slightest margin.

Sayo searches the classroom. A dozen or so students dressed as house servants are working on rearranging desks back to where they’re meant to be, scrambling through the chaos of customers loitering around for no reason. Just beyond them, near the windows, she spots a girl directing their movements with unwavering resolve. Her fluff of chestnut hair is combed to the side and she’s got a clean white dress-shirt fitted over her body. It’s tucked neatly beneath a black necktie and an elegant, dark tailcoat decorated with ornamental buttons. Below the waist she’s wearing matching trousers and a sleek pair of loafers. She’s got such a commanding aura with the way she holds herself in the moment, but that authority is offset by a glowing smile that signals nothing short of unwavering empathy. Without a doubt, the head butler of Haneoka Class 2-A is in her element.

Sayo’s heart can’t take it. She can feel the inside of her face blow up into a red giant now as she stares at Tsugumi so fondly, yet so shyly. She approaches slowly -- not to avoid interrupting her, but to avoid the embarrassment of all of her classmates catching her ogling their school’s vice president. But Tsugumi is quick to apprehend her with just a slight turn in her direction and the smallest wink she’s ever witnessed. Before Sayo has the chance to recover from these intense emotions, Tsugumi is already jogging right to her, hands tucked into her coat pockets.

“Sayo-san! I’m so glad you made it!” 

Tsugumi beams at her, and that added shine makes her all the more breathtaking. She is unbelievably handsome. More handsome than any man Sayo’s ever met. She wants to spit out every suppressed thought of admiration, but every word is just as captivated as she is, leaving her to silently gawk while Tsugumi brushes her own hair back between her fingers. Tiny strands fall into place just as they were before and she steps back and lets a backdrop of clear blue skies past the window envelop her. Sayo can feel herself falling in love all over again.

“Hehe, Sayo-san… Are you captivated by how dashing I am?” She tries her best to say it with a sincere face, but it turns flushed halfway through and she can’t hold that confident facade for very long. Sayo can’t help herself when she feels a thundering storm of laughter erupt. Like waves break at the shore, all the tension within washes away. She giggles with absolute delight and blushing melts into a gentle sensation hugging onto her body. She’s still getting used to laughing like this. The ends of her mouth stretch so wide it starts to get uncomfortable, but not even she can deny how immensely satisfying it feels to let loose.

“Ahaha… Tsugumi-san… ahahaha… oh my gosh. Did Aoba-san tell you to use that one?“

The bashful butler rubs the back of her hair and fidgets where she stands. “Ehe… Kaoru-senpai and Hina-senpai might have talked me into it along with her…”

This is perhaps the best collaborative gift Sayo’s ever received from her rival guitarists (plus Kaoru). She makes a mental note to thank each of them in-person at a later point, but for now. She moves into the scene and reaches out for Tsugumi. Tsugumi’s smile is like the first light of spring, crisp and calming, making way for flowers to bloom once more. Their hands join together and nothing else matters beyond the glimmer of each other’s eyes. A beautiful maid and a handsome butler being lovebirds sounds like a contrived subplot from one of the many manga Moca has gotten Sayo to read, but right now, it’s a silly and wonderful reality that the two can share together.


	6. Yukina/Sayo - Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> birthday drabble present for @Sekundi! sorry if this is complete nonsense! enjoy!

“Minato-san…”

“Yes, Sayo?” Yukina stands like an immovable wall in the doorway to Sayo’s bedroom.

“...What on earth are you doing in my house?”

Hina calls out from down the hallway, “Don’t worry sis, I let her in!” Accompanying her shouts is Yukina giving a firm nod. Sayo stammers and tries to find the words to express any sort of feelings about this whole situation but absolutely fails to. Is she really the only one who sees the problem?

Of course, Yukina had visited her house on a few occasions, so it’s not like she’s an intruder. But why did she show up completely unannounced, and why is she in Sayo’s bedroom of all places? They had gotten off practice only about thirty minutes ago, she was JUST at Circle. Had she not stopped at the convenience store to stock up on snacks, she would’ve probably made it back before Yukina’s sudden visit.

“Sayo, is there a problem?” The vocalist tilts her head with a hint of perplexion.

“Yes. Why are you in my room?”

“Did you not hear before? Hina let me in.”

“I understand that much. What I would like to know is for what reason?”

“Oh, did I not explain yet? Apologies, it slipped my mind.” 

As Yukina lifted her finger and placed it across her own chin in thought, Sayo reflected on the fact that the woman standing before her was once the professional singer that had convinced her to follow her path to glory. Nothing to be ashamed of, she knows. Just an observation. A needlessly petty observation, at that.

“I am here to kiss you, Sayo.”

The inside of her head is like a bullet spinning inside a revolver cylinder, making the world around her suddenly accelerate while she awaits the moment she’s fired off. Which is impressive, considering everything around her is perfectly still aside from Yukina’s quiet breaths. “Y-you what?!”

“Do not make me repeat myself. I am here to kiss you. I would have done it earlier, but Lisa informed me that it is improper to kiss in public.”

Barely able to wrangle control of the chaos going on inside her chest and head and the entire rest of her body, Sayo shouts, “F-for what reason?!”

Yukina tilts her head once more. “For the good of Roselia.”

It’s so absurd, she has to double-take. She slaps herself in the face just to make extra sure this isn’t a dream. “How does kissing me benefit Roselia in any way?”

Yukina crosses her arms and shrugs. “You and I are both members of Roselia. Therefore, if we kiss, it would be for the good of Roselia.”

Despite how completely and utterly illogical Yukina’s explanation is, Sayo realizes she’s got no counterargument. Even if she tries to reason with her, the conversation would somehow loop back in around to square one and she’d be no closer to getting into her room. Finally, she caves. “Okay, fine. Will you let me in if I kiss you?”

Yukina nods. Sayo leans in with her lips forward, shutting her eyes midway down to her lips. Slowly -- slower than molasses drips off a spoon -- she feels her lips rest across Yukina’s and prepares for Yukina to return the pressure. Despite being the one to suggest this, Yukina doesn’t seem to try very hard at first. There’s a couple moments where she can’t feel any pushback at all. Then something must snap in Yukina’s brain to tell her, that oh, this is what kissing is. Yukina’s kiss is like her music -- impassioned, yet the strength behind it indicates she’s holding herself back. Is it on purpose? Or perhaps this is the best she can do right now? Either way, Sayo cherishes that moment while it lasts, allowing their lips to remain together without and forgetting about how incredibly stupid the surrounding circumstances are.


	7. Moca/Ran - Hiding Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY @DivineNoodles
> 
> side note: maybe one of these days i'll write another non-birthday drabble

There’s a basement level inside Haneoka that only a handful of students know about. The couple girls who are even aware of its existence claim with utmost certainty that it’s haunted but then again so are most places in this school so Moca doesn’t mind the ghostly company when she comes down here to cry. She’s backed into the end of a hallway where she’s hiding beneath a desk, which isn't necessary when the basement is itself one gigantic hiding spot. But the slot below is kind of cozy, in spite of the cobwebs and looming fear that it’ll collapse on her head.

She wipes away teardrops with the sleeve of her blazer. Ran is mad at her again. It was probably another joke that went too far, same as always. Moca hardly even remembers it by now but she remembers Ran’s cold reaction, not cold in rejection or frustration but outright avoidance. For the past three days she’s barely looked in her direction. Touching one of those sensitive spots that she should know better than to touch but still she fucks up again and again and she hates that about herself so much. But old habits die hard and she ends up crawling back into them like an idiot once a month at least.

She hates when others see her cry and normally she’d go to the roof but Ran is up there. That would make things a million times worse for both of them. So she’s camping out in her special hiding place that she actually found all on her own and never mentioned to the others just in case she ever needed somewhere to hate herself in absolute solitude and it’s come in handy at least a couple times.

She’s not feeling the tears stopping anytime soon so she lets them all pour out. Suddenly they come to a halt as she winces at the sound of a door clicking open and footsteps sauntering down the stairs toward her.

_ Oh shit. _

The footsteps are familiar. They’re calm, steady, slow enough to not be rushing but fast enough that the owner isn’t dragging her feet. A bright spotlight emitting from a smartphone comes into view as Moca peeks around the corner to see who’s approaching and it doesn’t take night-vision to realize it’s Ran.

“Moca? Are you down here?” she calls out, concern cracking through in her voice.

Moca isn’t sure she’s ready to face her but while peering out over the corner she stumbles forward and soon finds the light shining down on her.

“There you are,” Ran releases a deep sigh. “I was really worried about you. Don’t go scaring me like that please.”

“I... “ Unfortunately she’s not able to wipe all the water from her face and there’s still that sore inflection leftover from all the sobbing.

“Jeez,” Ran crouches down to meet Moca’s eyes with a sympathetic smile. “I’m not mad at you.”

“Oh, don’t worry~. Moca-chan knows Ran wou-”

“Stop.” There’s an abruptness in Ran’s tone but in the kind of way that shows she cares. She reaches one hand out. “Tomoe said you probably thought I was mad at you. I’m sorry I’ve been avoidant lately, okay?”

It’s so honest Moca freezes up. She does her best to respond but all she manages is a subtle nod while she takes Ran’s open hand.

“It’s because…” A blush crosses Ran’s face. “Our anniversary is tomorrow. I’ve been trying to come up with something special to do for you, but I’ve been having trouble thinking of anything. And whenever I look you in the eyes it takes too much to not blurt that out. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Oh… You remembered…?” Moca tries to cover up the sniffle in her voice but she’s not doing a very good job and Ran squeezes her hand in reply.

“Of course I remembered. Come on, let’s figure something out together.”

Moca stands tall, a firm grasp on Ran’s hand as she pulls herself off the old wooden floor and rises to meet her girlfriend. Ran has gotten stronger lately, physically speaking. But Moca is trying, too, emotionally instead. She still falters from time to time like this, but those hands give her the strength to keep working toward a new Moca-chan every single day.


	8. Chisato/Aya - Falling Asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this impulsively after reading the one hundred poems event because **damn** that ayachisa scene??

Chisato stared at the sky, the moon’s luster enveloping her senses in a way that she could have never expected. Her eyes grow heavy and the phone in her hand is starting to slip from her grip. She shoves it into the space between her ear and shoulder blade to keep it from falling -- it’s uncomfortable, but it gets the job done.

“Chisato-chan, thanks for talking with me. I had fun tonight.” Aya’s voice is weak and weary and cracking just a bit. The next sound to pass through Chisato’s ear is a sloppy yawn and a groggy, “Goodnight!”

“Hehe. Of course, Aya-chan.” Her giggle is unnaturally natural at this hour. Chisato has forced her playful laugh out without any intention behind it countless times, and Aya has surely been on its receiving end on so many instances. But this time it’s difficult to hide how genuine she sounds, the little bit of love in the way the pitch breaks from her lips. “Goodnight.”

But she doesn’t hang up. She doesn’t want to -- she can’t believe she’s actually feeling this, but just another minute of Aya’s voice would mean the world to her. It’s so irresponsible, she knows it is. A full day of school and a packed set of shoots awaits her on the moon’s other end, but there’s this feeling, in this moment. It’s enrapturing. She knows its name but to say it would go against everything she’s ever been taught.  _ Do everything the director tells you. Don’t do anything that might cause problems for someone else. Don’t fall in love. _

Aya doesn’t hang up either. Whether it’s out of negligence or intention is unclear. The way Aya tires herself out, it’s entirely possible that she dozed off before she could press the button. Chisato sits still on her bed, still staring toward the moon, and listens to Aya’s breathing. There’s something so comforting about hearing the breaths of someone you hold so dearly. And those soft ‘mm” sounds she makes when she moves, accompanied by the rustling of bedsheets.

She shuts the lights off and keeps her phone close to her ear. Another minute turns into five, then five into ten, ten into fifteen. Then there’s a different kind of noise. A voice, the last thing she expects to hear right now.

“Chisato-chan…”

Aya’s drowsy voice is so adorable, Chisato wishes she were there to tease her in person right now. But she can’t speak. She waits with anticipation, possibly the only thing left keeping her awake. Is Aya even aware she’s speaking? Could she be sleeptalking? ...Could she be dreaming about Chisato?

“I’m so glad… to be friends with you…”

_ Friends. _ It stings her eyes open wide. It’s what she should expect by now, but that mood in that moment turns that word into the most heartbreaking confession she’s ever had. Yes, friends. That’s all they are. That’s all they ever could be, isn’t it? Two young women trapped in an industry that seeks a false sense of availability could never be anything more than  _ friends. _ Chisato places the palm of her hand on her forehead and rubs the skin beneath her bangs. Perhaps this is punishment for loving like this.

_ ‘Friends, yes. Me too, Aya-chan.’  _ That’s what she should say, those are absolutely the words that should leave her mouth. They choke inside her throat and when she tries to speak them aloud, they come out all jumbled and confusing. 

“More than friends.”

For as disciplined as Chisato Shirasagi is by necessity, she’s got much less self-control than she likes to admit. Very few know this about her and it’s embarrassing to let that slip in front of anyone else, especially Aya-chan of all people. There’s a bitter taste on her tongue as the words linger in the air. But in spite of all this, she can’t bring herself to regret saying them.

Aya doesn’t respond. Good. Perhaps she didn’t hear -- perhaps she truly was sleeptalking. Crisis averted, for now at least.

Chisato’s heart settles down from the sudden, unsettling rhythm she had felt a mere moment ago. She exhales. As all the tension in her body pours into the mattress beneath her and her consciousness drifts into slumber, she can feel her own lips make the motion of words. Chisato’s voice utters something more. Something she shouldn’t admit. Something she can’t keep herself from admitting. But she uses that last waking moment to make sure it comes out as clearly as possible.

“That’s right. I love Aya-chan.”


	9. Chisato/Sayo - Trouble Sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally a drabble for my current brainrot.

Chisato doesn’t feel too out of place beneath the covers of Sayo’s bed. The mattress is just a little rougher than her own, and the pillows aren’t nearly as fluffy as she’s used to and there’s something comforting that she can’t get at home -- the woman rustling at her side. She hadn’t expected to stay the night, but some extra time with her girlfriend is something she has every reason to enjoy.

It’s just a shame neither of them can fall asleep.

Not for lack of trying. It’s been at least a half hour with the lights out and not a word between them. Sayo just can’t stop herself from stirring with restless moans into her pillow, and Chisato can’t help but dread what tomorrow will bring for either of them. It’s not that tomorrow will be any different than today, but the prospects of another day are always something to worry about.

Sayo tumbles in place, turning away from Chisato before releasing a heavy exhale. Chisato notices, and carefully brings her hand to where Sayo’s head is. She places a few fingers within her hair and gently strums through the strands. “Sayo-chan,” she whispers.

“Mmm….” Sayo rolls toward her, her breaths get closer and the distance between them shrinks.

“You’re not the sort who falls asleep easily, I’d imagine.” Chisato opens one eyelid to catch a glimpse of Sayo’s restless face in the dark. She sees Sayo facing toward her, shaking her head with strained motions.

“I always get hung up on insignificant things. Like worrying I didn’t use the right tone when speaking to a bandmate at practice. Then those worries start to build and snowball into thinking they might hate me. Worrying keeps me up every night.”

Chisato continues running her fingers through Sayo’s hair, to which she notices Sayo’s face softens up a bit. “I see.” She’s reminded of herself in another unfortunate way. With her free arm, she slides her hand around Sayo’s waist and clings to her.

“I hate these meaningless thoughts.”

Chisato takes the hand on Sayo’s head and brushes it through the length of Sayo’s hair until it meets the other hand at the waist. She closes her eye and lets her voice remain soft, sympathetic. Genuine. “They aren’t meaningless, though. It's sweet of you to worry about them. If only you wouldn’t blame yourself.”

Sayo seems to grow more relaxed within Chisato’s embrace. Her breaths draw closer, their warmth a welcome presence on Chisato’s skin.

Unfortunately, Chisato only grows more tense as she finds herself trying to fight the part of herself that so often scolds the person she loves. No matter who it may be, old habits die hard. “Tell me, Sayo-chan. Are you happy with me?” She doesn’t mean to let the question slip, but Sayo has this way of disarming her guard just by being who she is. Perhaps that’s why she finds herself so at ease clinging to Sayo like this.

“Happy? I suppose I’m happy. Why?”

“I have my own worries that keep me up,” Chisato says.

“Hmm….” Sayo’s voice is more hushed now, some of that worry dissolving in Chisato’s grasp. “I’m happy when you’re around. But there’s times when I can’t be happy, and when that happens, that’s when my feelings are most clear. I love the way you notice things about me that I try to ignore, or remind me when I’m not being fair to myself.”

“Anyone could do that.” Chisato feels her own breaths loosen and fall upon Sayo’s collarbone.

“Not anyone. Not the way you do.” Sayo says. “It has to be you.”

Chisato sighs into Sayo. She’s not sure if any tension actually leaves her body, but she does feel slightly more at ease. With a gentle nuzzle against Sayo’s cheek and the slightest kiss on her lips, both of them remain silent until one can fall asleep and the other will soon follow.


End file.
